Lotus
she's essence's gal! will edit later ooo she be a pink seawing by verglas <3 reminder to self that i need to add this to infobox appearance * i think my ref has said enough for now ha- * she's short oof, don't mention it * kinda chubby and small * light, pale pink main scales * deeper, slightly grayish shade of pink on underbelly * pale lavender glowscales * medium purple fins * azure horns, same goes for her claws * cyan eyes personality * cat lover! has a fluffy grey cat she names avalon uwu * chaotic good and absolute rebel * the more you tell her to not do something... boy the more she's gonna * loud and outspoken * not afraid to stand up for what she believes in and she has a lot of strong opinions * stereotypes? throw that out of the window, she detests them * hates control freaks so much * works as a gamer and streamer * huge supporter of lgbt+ rights * absolutely hates discrimination of any kind * often talks about and fights for equality in her streams or videos * despite the fierce demeanor she shows when arguing about something, she's actually really nice * knows when to crack jokes and entertain her audiences * seems to only show a more easygoing side around her friends * to outsiders, she seems constantly cautious, watching out for any tricks * very stubborn and overly so * sometimes lands her in trouble * doesn't know when to stop or when she's going overboard * however she genuinely apologizes to those she accidentally hurts in her heated rambles * but has no mercy for those that she deems deserves to be roasted hard * and yes she does know how to roast them very very badly * selfless and reckless, would throw herself in the way of a bullet to save someone she cares about without thinking twice * doesn't even care that there might be better plans, whatever gets the job done * very flexible kind of lifestyle * does not enjoy being tied down by anything * so doesn't really like romance, its all meh to her and honestly pretty bleh * most of the time talks informally and has a childish tone * does not approve of violence but isn't afraid to fight any jerks * absolutely academically inept history abilities * normal seawing stuff * fast typer (but makes a lot of typos mind you) and skilled gamer * for some reason is like really good at jumping * quite strong actually * is left-taloned but has learned to use her right talon enough so that she can play effectively * strong mental * basically unbreakable weaknesses * not academically intelligent * bad at being quiet or agile * doesn't know when to shut up * doesn't understand feelings all that well * too brutally honest sometimes * is actually kind of paranoid Disclaimer: You are now viewing the profile of a cat-loving streamer whose sanity may or may not be questionable. Every piece of information found here is accurate and not to be altered by anyone except by authorized parties. The icon picture is a generous gift by an artist and this page is specially coded by a talented individual through a request, plenty of kudos to them <3 Appearance eeeee aaaaaaa oh oeeeeeeeee (lyrics of song ???) Personality eeeee aaaaaaa oh oeeeeeeeee (lyrics of song ???) History eeeee aaaaaaa oh oeeeeeeeee (lyrics of song ???) Abilities eeeee aaaaaaa oh oeeeeeeeee (lyrics of song ???) Weaknesses eeeee aaaaaaa oh oeeeeeeeee (lyrics of song ???) Relationships eeeee aaaaaaa oh oeeeeeeeee (lyrics of song ???) Trivia PS: I'm not exactly sure what this part is for, but my sponsor insists on putting it here, take them with a grain of salt * text Gallery Here is a reference to my appearance, if you ever need it. I appreciate each and every fanart that you have to contribute <3 File:2b880b483e19d49.png|credit to this amazing artist <3 Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings